The Return of Spyro: Part 1
by superspy6
Summary: My first true major novel, it will be released in 4 parts over the year.    This is my interpritaion of what the next spyro game should look like, packed with memories, nostalgia and ACTION!


The Return Of Spyro

Chapter one: Prologue to Adventure

Night fell on the dragon realms, as the twittering of bird song faded and was now replaced with the hoots of owls, three shadows creped across the grounds of the great temple.

The smallest shadow clad in a black cape climbed the stone stairs too the temple door, using a golden sceptre he unlocked the doors grand lock opening the way into the dragons most incredible structure, Ripto looked on in astonishment not for the temples grand beauty but for how close he was to ultimate power.

Walking though the ever winding corridors Ripto thought to himself about how close was to his great dream, his chance to be forever feared and remembered by the dragons who so longingly bullied him though out his life.

As they reached the end of their trek, Ripto raised his sceptre towards a stone gateway guarded by a pair of menacing dragon statues. Ripto's sceptre began to glow as cracks began to form in the gateway, beams of light pouring out like sunlight on a cloudy day.

The gate began to buckle and crumble the light was getting stronger and brighter, Crush and Gulp starred at Ripto as the gate finally smashed open engulfing the temple in a great light.

From the valley bellow the dragons watched on in astonishment as the temple mount was engulfed in a blinding white light pouring from windows and doors of temple, Spyro looked on knowing from the elders looks that this wasn't going to be a good night.

As the light finally faded Ripto was greeted with the sight of a long forgotten stone chamber decorated with gargoyle statues starring on at the treasure they guard, a stone pedestal with the most brilliant gem pulsating with fiery red light. " The World Sphere, created by the first elders to maintain the realms of the worlds, Avalar, The Forgotten world, and The Dragon realms. For years I have searched for it and now my ultimate plan is in motion".

Ripto reached out to the gem, his ultimate prize but his joy was short lived as his greatest foe stood in the gateway to the chamber, " hey shorty, didn't your tell you stealing was wrong!"

"Dragon, your constant interruptions are getting on my nerves!", "What I've beaten you like five times and its only just getting on your nerves" Spyro responds to Ripto, "well this time you will not be in my way, Crush Gulp destroy him and properly this time!

Crush raises his club upon Spyro he rushes under his legs and narrowly avoiding Gulps attempts to swallow him whole by jumping onto his head and running down his back towards Ripto, Spyro charges for him and jumps up towards him.

They clash as Ripto grabs the sphere sending them both Spyro and Ripto onto the floor and the world sphere flying into the air, Spyro leaves Ripto to grab the sphere but Ripto uses his sceptre to blast Spyro across the room and the sphere crashing onto the stone floor.

The dragon elders rush to the sphere chamber to find the sight of the shattered sphere, as they look on the shards begin to fly into the air causing small rips to appear as they fly though them scattering them. "Gahahaha, you've failed dragons without the sphere your world will crumble into devastation, and now my allies have to go on a shard hunt so long" Ripto, Crush and Gulp vanish from the room in a bright blue light. Spyro looks on fearing for the safety of the realm.

Chapter two: The First Shard

The dragons gather in the valley to discuss the fear of the destruction of the world sphere, "My fellow dragons what we have feared for generations has come, the world sphere has been destroyed without it the dragon realms and all other realms will collapse from the damage, cracks are beginning to form though out the valleys and if we do not act our world will end."

The elders step forward to Spyro, "Spyro you must look upon to you to save us, you and your allies must gather the shards before Ripto and fix the world before our worlds collapse" "I wont fail you elders, I promise I wont stop till I know that the Dragon worlds are safe" Spyro promises the dragons. "I'm glad Spyro that you can help us, I fear that we do not have long before it all to late".

As Spyro left the elders for his search he could already see the beginnings of the worlds collapse, before him he could see the portals slowly collapsing on themselves, the sky slowly turning from the bright shade of blue to a darker red. "Without portals I cant find the other shards, I need to find a shard to sustain at least the one portal I need a tracker someone who noes where to find a shard, I need to find Hunter".

Hunter looked at the red sky, he knew that a great danger was nearing. He was about to find Spyro until the purple dragon climbed up the hill, "Hunter I'm glad to see you" "You and me both" Hunter replied "What's going on Spyro, its the middle of the day and now the skies turned Blood red!" Spyro tells Hunter about Ripto and the destruction of the World sphere "So you need my help to find a shard of the sphere, if its going to stop this calamity I'm in! But I can tell you your not going to get far without Sparks, where is the little guy" Spyro turns to find Hunter was right, "Your right where is he, something happened to Sparks I have to find him" "What about the shard Spyro" Hunter replies to a fearful Spyro "The shard can wait, Sparks been been my best friend since I was a kid and I'm not going anywhere without him"!

They run though the forest with Hunter in the lead following his senses to find Sparks, as they enter a small clearing they come across a shocking sight, RIPTOCS!

"They must be working for Ripto, His privative little army" Spyro looked on, noticing two things, A shard being held by the lead Riptoc and Sparks trapped inside a lantern. "Sparks NO, I have to save him"! "Well we cant just charge in there, we need a..." Hunter suddenly realises that Spyro has already charged into the camp.

Spyro jumps head first into the camp unleashing a blast of fire onto the Riptocs scattering them around the area, seeing this sight the lead Riptoc grabs his wooden club ready to smash the dragon. Spyro dodges under the beasts leg as the club smashes down, Spyro turns and with all his strength he charges at the Riptoc sending him flying into the escaping Riptocs. With Riptocs defeated Spyro grabs the first shard, with his prize collected he turns his attention to Sparks but his lantern is gone.

"So dragon, how much do you think your friends worth I'd say about 500 perhaps" Spyro turns to the familiar voice to be greeted with the sight of a large bear in a smart suit holding Sparks lantern, "Moneybags, put Sparks down right now"!

"Oh Spyro, I know I've been away for a while you might have met my cousin from Egypt you know, but I'm afraid that I just cant give your little pet without a decent down payment". Spyro arches his back ready to attack with smoke pouring out of his nostrils, "Put Sparks down or you can expect to buy a new suit after I'm done with you"! "With that in mid I'll call this one a freebie, toodles"! Moneybags immediately lets down the lantern and makes a bee line for the opening in the forest. Spyro and Sparks are finally reunited and with the first shard the first few portals will begin to activate.

Chapter 3: The Dragon Dojo

With the first shard secured the dragon elders used their combined magic along with the shard to reactivate a single portal, "It might not be much Spyro but it's a start, with this portal active you can reach the other dragons at the Dojo, maybe then we can rally a search for the shards". With that Spyro and Sparks set off into the portal, upon entering the portal the world changed from the mountainous reaches of the dragon city to a sparkling spiral tunnel, as if the night sky opened ahead of Spyro.

The tunnel ended and the wide open plains of the Dragon Dojo revealed themselves to him, "Well Sparks, it looks like we're going to have to meet an old friend if we're ever going to find the shards". Spyro had been fearing this day for a while, the dragon who was once his enemy, now a dragon demoted of his leadership to a mere teacher might be an important ally, but Spyro never trusted him even when he convinced the elders to return him to the realms.

Within the fire Dojo, Red meditated among the statues of the ancient elders speaking to them for there help. "Ancient elders of past, I speak to you know as but a child seeking wisdom, my brothers have given me so much for what I've done, but they still look at me with fearful intent, elders of past how can I seek the redemption I need, a chance to prove myself as a dragon".

Reds meditation though is cut short by the arrival of a young dragon, "Spyro, somehow I all ways knew we would meet again" "Red, I hope you already know what's going down". "You speak of The Calamity that falls before us on this darkest of days, The shock wave of the destruction of the World Sphere has spread all over our worlds, I doubt there are few who do not know of it's destruction". "Well if you know that, I can guess you know the reason I'm here", "Your here for my help, my knowledge of the ancient times that I know of by heart, such knowledge would help you in your quest." "Actually I was going to say if you've seen any crystals, but what you said is important as well" "Young dragon I would be honoured to help you, such a feat would help me gain the chance for redemption".

"Thanks Red, I appreciate the help", Spyro is cut short when Hunter bursts into the Dojo "Spyro, Red you have to get outside" they rush out of the Dojo and look on at the valley bellow. The green fields are shadowed by the approaching armies of Gnorks and Riptocs, behind the army upon a hill Gnasty Gnork and Ripto standing atop Gulp. The trio look on at the approaching army "We need to act quickly, Hunter go and find the dragon students, Spyro we must defend the Dojo", "You got it Red".

Spyro and Red dart down the hill at the army, Red uses his magical abilities to cast a wall of fire to stop the army. Spyro uses his flame breath to stop any remaining forces from breaking the line, "Red we can't hold out much longer, we need hunter".

As he spoke Hunter emerges from the hilltop taking out Gnorks with his arrows, Red turns to Hunter "Hunter we need my students" "I've got better than that Red".

The skies over the valley turns dark as Hummingbirds jet across the sky all carrying BAM launchers, A familiar site flies out of the formation one that pleases Spyro "Sgt. Byrd I'm glad to see you, how did you get here". "Well that Hunter chap found us down in the valley, we were performing an air show for the dragon students he recant we'd be of great use and it looks like he was right". The hummingbirds launch there BAMs at the advancing army annihilating them in there tracks. Ripto and Gnasty look on " I should never have trusted my armies to a Gnork, the one chance to take control of the temple and you let birds defeat you". "Ha you cant kill a single dragon, he always gets his nose stuck in this, I took out the entire dragon race and stopped me so don't come crying to me when he defeats both of us"!

"No matter Gnork I will send out my own forces to find The Keeper Dragon, while you find me the shards and don't fail me again"!

Chapter 4: The Forgotten Cave

As the armies of Gnorks retreated over the hills Spyro and the overs explored what remained of the Dojo, "It will take many months to rebuild our work" Red said to Spyro "But we can be thankful that no lives were lost today". Sgt. Byrd flies down from the skies to Spyro "we've checked the area the Gnorks have retreated from the valley" Spyro still wasn't sure it was safe to relax "What about Gnasty and Ripto, where did they go off to" ."We haven't seen either of them, they must have slept away during battle.

A hummingbird lands next to the Sgt. ready to give information "Commander listen very carefully I will only say this once, our attack has revealed a network of tunnels deep within the mountain it must be where Gnasty and Ripto must have gone too". "Well done soldier you've proved yourself of valuable importance", Sgt. Byrd turns to Spyro and takes out a shard from his backpack "Spyro we found this back base Hunter said you were looking for them".

Spyro heads down the valley to the cave, a small amount of hummingbirds have the gateway guarded. "Hi I'm with Sgt. Byrd, I need to get though the tunnel" One of the hummingbirds turns to Spyro she appears to be the one in charge. " The Sgt. told us of you, your welcome to enter but we cannot follow you, it wasn't in the job description".

The tunnel was almost lifeless apart from the layers of cobwebs and spiders on the walls, the only light source was the welcome glow of Spark's huddled scared behind Spyro. A faint light begins to appear "looks like there is a light at the end of the tunnel, come on Spark lets see what we can find".

Spyro rushes himself though the cave following the light glowing brighter and brighter, Spyro shuts his eyes from the severe light but manages to find the courage to open them revealing an incredible sight.

The cave was littered with crystals all with a warm glow, Spyro reaches out to touch one finding it smooth and with a fiery heat at the centre of the crystal. The sound of falling rubble broke the silence, Spyro turns arching his back and positioning himself for battle but to his surprise he finds a familiar site in front of him. "Blink ?" "Oh hi Spyro don't mind me just passing through" A stunned Spyro stares shocked for a second but manages to wake himself up "Blink what are you doing here" "I'd ask you the same thing, say are you following that midget wizard and the ugly mug who just went down that tunnel there". "Yeah why not come along, we could do some Gnork busting"! "Sounds very tempting sure, why not you really need a guide for this place".

Blink and Spyro head down the tunnel after Ripto and Gnasty Gnork, "Blink do you know how long these tunnels have been down here" "The tunnels used to be home to a collection of gnomes mining for construction metals but then they found this treasure trove of crystals which they then learned could all be tainted by magic creating a power source, But the crystals were too powerful and when they used it, it destroyed their city in a huge explosion. They swore never to use the crystals again and their city as been lost ever since". Spyro is shocked of blinks vast knowledge "Yikes how did you learn so much about of the gnome city" "Well having a scientist uncle helps to learn pretty much everything about the valley".

The sounds of arguing resonate through the chamber Blink and Spyro duck down and look into the caves bellow, Bellow huge amounts of construction work with a workforce of Gnorks mining into the walls. "What are they doing Spyro" "There mining dark gems, what does Ripto want with them".

Chapter 5: Mines of the Gnorks

The humble glow of Spark's fly s though the mine, the Gnorks do not seem to notice him as they continue there work. Cold chill fills the room as the evil light of a newly mined dark gem is carried to the mine cart, seeing this sparks zooms over to it and manages to land inside the cart as it's sent of down the mine shaft. "Sparks has gone ahead, hopefully we can catch up with him" Spyro glides down the cave and manages to land behind a rock hoping that none of the Gnorks saw him, Blink follows him down but he loses his grip and falls down the shaft and landing in a pile of rubble.

The Gnorks immediately see him and raise their pickaxes menacingly, Spyro jumps down into the group and head smashes them sending the Gnorks flying backwards into the walls. "Thanks Spyro but I think I've broke my leg" Spyro turns to Blinks aid "It looks bad can you walk" "Just about but it I don't know if I can help you much" "You don't have to fight, I just need a guide the quicker we find Ripto the better".

As he says this though the ground begins to shake, Spyro turns only to face a Giant armour plated Gnork carrying a keg of dynamite on his back. Spyro attempts to hold his ground but is thrown aside by the Gnork, the Gnork grabs blink and makes his escape down the mine shaft and rides out in a mine cart. Spyro manages to wake himself and chase down the shaft in another mine cart, "The chase is on Gnork".

The winding tunnels sped faster and faster, Spyro used his wings to speed himself up. The heavy Gnorks cart came into view, the Gnork sees this and lets out some of the dynamite to try and destroy Spyro. Spyro grabs the sides of the cart and lifts it up using all the strength in his wings to fly him up and avoid the explosion.

The cart fly s into the sky bashes on to the side of the track and smashes down into the lava bellow. All seemed lost until Spyro fly s back into the sky chasing down the Gnorks cart. "Your gunna have to do better than that Gnork"! The Gnork removes his Keg and prepares to throw it at Spyro, Blink sees his chance and scrabbles with the Gnork leading to them both falling out of the cart.

Spyro rushes down and grabs blink just in time, The Gnork still grabbing hold of the keg falls into the lava bellow leading to a huge explosion. Spyro still holding onto link fly out of the tunnels as the collapse! "Close one Spyro if you hadn't been there I wouldn't know what to do", "If I wasn't here you wouldn't be in this mess". They land outside the mine shaft Spyro and Blink look up in to the cave, They are both amazed by the sight of the ruins of what was once the gnome city!

"Looks like legends are true Blink, this must be where Ripto and the Gnorks must be using as a base in the Dragon realms". They move towards the grand stair case and towards the grand gateway, they move though the dead city with no Gnorks in site they move towards what would have been the city's centre tower the source of the city power.

Gnasty's Lair

They climb up the side of the tower and up to the top window they look on inside with the site of Ripto, Gnasty and a group of clocked Riptocs surrounded by dark gems and cave crystals. "What's Ripto doing" as Spyro says that Sparks flies down from the rafters, he fly s down to Spyro and buzzers in Spyro ear. "Sparks says that Ripto been moving all the mined dark gems here, he's also been moving mined cave crystals here" "But hows that going to help Ripto Spyro".

"Why not ask him yourself"!

Spyro and Blink fly across the room and crashes onto the floor, Ripto and his Sorcerers stand over the intruders. "You little fools, you thought you could sneak in here and stop me"! "That was the idea shorty, now tell me what are you doing with those dark gems"! "Thanks to the crystals I plan to use the dark gems to imbued them with pure evil, creating a power field that will increase my own magic power and not even your pathetic dragon elders can stop me Gahahahahahaha"!

"Ripto if you use those crystals the power will destroy this entire city"! Ripto scoffs "Like I would listen to the words of a mole, and a child at the least". Ripto turns back to the gems and prepares the ceremony but at the last second he reconsiders his plan. "Gnasty haven't you wanted the chance to destroy Spyro, now with these gems you can have the power to destroy him utterly". "Yeah I'd like that get out of my way those gems are mine"! Ripto walks back as Gnasty enters the circle, the Riptocs let out a blast of purple energy onto the dark gems that blast back onto the crystals.

There combined power is then released on Gnasty with blasts of energy covering him, he lets out a terrifying roar as he releases a shock wave of magic sending everyone to their feet. Gnasty pants for a second and the turns to Ripto cackling all the way, "Not me Gnork the dragon, he's defenceless I gave you this power and I say..." before he could finish Gnasty flings Ripto out of the window and out of the city. " Now the Gnorks shall become the all powerful race, the age of dragons is over and the age of Gnasty Gnork has begun"!

Spyro and Blink climb to there feet ready to battle Gnasty one last time! Gnasty grabs the twin blades from his back and proceeds to slash the air, Spyro dodges the attack and speeds to the other side of the room Gnasty jumps into the sky and lands on top of Spyro but he rushes out of the way. Boulders the crash from the ceiling and Spyro then smashes it into the Gnork. Gnasty is subsided for a second but then dashes towards Spyro with both blades outstretched.

Spyro runs from him and then dodges out of the way leading to Gnasty crashing into a pillar, the blades are now lodged into the column making them useless. "Use less weapons I need more power" Gnasty charges to the circle and lets the power blasts into him, Spyro sees his chance and charges to one on the dark gems smashing it!

The crystals beginning to flicker and smoke, Gnasty crumbles to the floor in pain as the power rushes into him. The chamber glows with a pulsing light, Spyro grabs blink and they fly out of the city "Spyro look there's an opening above us" Spyro flies up into the crack above the as the city bellow explodes in a huge light with the entire cavern being engulfed in flames. Spyro and blink manage to escape in time as the entire cave system is destroyed, they both land on the grass outside panting for breath. Spyro looks up and sees red and hunter head towards him. "Spyro we say the explosion, are you hurt" "Blinks got a broken leg, can you help red". Red takes a look at the leg and places his hands onto it, it glows with a blue light. "Your leg will be better now blink, I'd suggest you return to your uncle back at the valley".

Blink stands up graciously thanking red he then turns to Spyro, "Spyro thanks for you saving my life, more than once and to say thanks I want to give you this" He takes out a sphere shard "Where did you find this blink", "when that Gnork had me trapped in the mine cart I managed to pick his pocket and this was in it, what is it important".

"Definitely this will help the entire world"! Spyro and Blink say there goodbyes and walk of, Spyro turns to Red and hands him the shards "I know there much more to go, but with this there might be more hope".

The Time Rips

Red, Hunter and Spyro return from the Dragon Dojo portal only to face disarray, the valley was crumbling, the grass had turned to a pale brown and a giant red rip in the side of the hill. The trio climb the hill to the elders, elder Thomas turns to Spyro "Spyro the cracks are starting to form, our worlds are dying we need the sphere now or our world will be destroyed".

Thomas then turns to Red "Red our history has been a difficult one, but this is the chance for you to redeem yourself, join Spyro on his journey he needs a mentor to help him though his quest". "I will do this Thomas, in fact I was about to ask you too let me help Spyro" "then it is accepted, Red shall join Spyro on his quest". Spyro looks on trusting of red, this was going to be a long quest.

The elders then turn there focus to the crack "With the shards you collected we relive we can access the crack, you and your should enter and find the remaining shards Good luck noble dragons we wish you speed in your quest". The trio enter the crack the bright red light blinds them, they crashes on the other side of the crack. Spyro opens his eyes to the sight of Avalar castle, "were in summer forest"! The valley then explodes around them. They run though the valley as it is destroyed, they run inside the castle to escape the calamity.

Spyro looks on in horror at the devastation, "Spyro"! He turns to find Alora behind him " Alora what happened who did this"! "There's an army of Riptocs destroying the valley, what you just saw the power of the Zeppelin they have and there being led by Ripto"!

7


End file.
